Meant for me
by Crystal-Redfox
Summary: Lucy seems have fallen in love with a certain someone and she thinks she has no chance for her to be with him. little did she know that he too is in love with her while he thinks she's in love with someone else, what will happen to them know? will they be able to get together or stay broken hearted because of a little misunderstanding... please read, its my FIRST FANFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**ARE YOU THE ONE?****  
A/N:- **am new here and this is my first ever fanfic, I just hope it be good

I want to make it a multi –chapter story but it depends on how this story turns out, please be nice to me as english is my** second **language

**DISCLAIMER:-** I don't own fairy tail

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

Ever since the GMG I've got this crush on him, I tried so much do get him off my mind, heck I even tried to date some people but it always turned out to be

disaster all thanks to a certain pink haired dragon slayer and no, it isn't him am talking about nor Gray, he's someone I least expected to fall in love with. I

don't know how or when did my little crush on him turned into something more than that, every time I see him, I feel butterflies in my stomach and so nervous

like I never felt before though I know we never talked often nor are we friends but there is something about him that makes me feel so warm and comfy, I

never thought I would feel this way ever since my mother passed away because I was scared, scared that if I love anyone they too might end up like my mom

as my dad used to tell me that whoever would love me or be close to me would have to die just like her and am just a burden for him to carry so he always

was cold to me but that changed after I joined Fairy Tail, this guild showed me how strong are the bonds of being in a family, to finally forget about the past

and move forward and find the happiness that awaits you, sigh, I can see that it's just not possible for me to end up with him but I just can't seem to get rid of

this feeling that tells me he's the one who I always dreamed of, my prince. There he is again, I watch him as he silently makes his way to the second floor not

before knocking out Natsu who as usual challenged him for a fight, I slightly giggled at my best friend's stupidity but that's what makes him natsu, I am

currently sitting on my usual spot at the bar, I asked Mira the motherly figure of the guild for my strawberry shake, she must have noticed something about me

because she gave me that look that says am-right-here-if-you-need-someone-to-talk-about-your-problems to which a smiled at her assuring everything is fine,

she gave me one last look clearly not taking in what I said before she went to the other guild members for their orders, I mentally thanked god she did not ask

me anything as I don't know how she might take this, moreover I wouldn't dare tell her, I know she's the matchmaker of the guild and all but lately I got this

feeling that she might like him too though am not sure about it. it hurts knowing that he could never be mine, am not even sure if he notices me, I guess it's

just me being foolish trying to console my breaking heart that everything will be okay and someday he will feel the same way when I know he won't. I

remember my mom saying someday I'll meet someone who is meant for me and only me, Laxus are you the one for me? Who am I kidding he probably just

thinks me as one of his guild mates nothing else, I have to forget him and get over this I can't forever be waiting for someone who can never be mine. Just

then breaking me out of my train of thoughts came natsu holding a flier in his hand asking me to go on a mission with him and the team, I smiled and I nodded

and headed towards my apartment to pack my things. _I hope going on missions might help me get over these feelings for him _I thought to myself

**(Laxus P.O.V)**

I haven't been to the guilt lately as I had to figure out my feelings about a certain blondie, I don't know why I even bothered telling gramps about my unknown

feeling towards her, I bet he has already planned our wedding and right now is dreaming about his great grand children, sigh but I should really thank him for

sending me out to figure out my feelings which didn't turn out very well in the beginning as all I could think about was her, it was really annoying as I could not

get her out of my thoughts and as days passed I realized I fell for her, I know it sounds really stupid coming from me but I admit it I laxus dreyer have fallen in

love with Lucy heartfilia. I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't notice I was already in front of the guild, I make my way to the second floor just to be stopped

by that annoying little pinky, I wanted to be alone for a moment so I quickly punched him across the guild successfully knocking him out, I heard a little giggling

sound coming from the bar, I turned my head towards the bar and saw the blondie whom am in love with giggling at the passed out natsu, I felt a pang of hurt

in my heart, I subconsciously clutched my heart which went unnoticed by everyone and quickly went to the second floor and sat on my usual table, I thanked

the heavens as my team weren't here to see my misery, I should have known better, she loves pinky, it hurts for me to say that but it's true, everyone can see

that both love each other but are too dense to notice, they are so inseparable, I wish I never have noticed my feelings to her but that's impossible isn't it? To

think I had a chance with her, how stupid of me but what can I do, I can't just forget her, no I refuse to give up atleast without trying, I know she loves natsu

but I just can't let go of her without a fight after all these years when I finally found someone to love, no am not giving up just yet, beware pinky cause am

gonna make Lucy mine

* * *

**a/n:-** so how was it?  
pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee be nice it's my FIRST fan fiction  
should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2  
****A/N:- **thank you everyone for supporting my story and thank you for your reviews, it made me very happy to know you people liked my story.

i know the first chapter isn't really good with all my grammar mistakes but ill try my best to make this story better

**DISCLAIMER:- **i don't own fairy tail

* * *

**(Lucy P.O.V)**

"Aaaaagg! What the hell Gray" I yelled

"it's not my fault that you have been spacing out" He said, I was really annoyed due to the fact that the thick headed idiot long with the freaking exhibitionist

almost destroyed the entire defenceless village that we were supposed to protect and of course with that done I have absolutely no money to pay for the rent

and here he is the said person scaring the daylights out of me

"Couldn't you call my name instead" I said to him trying to sound as calm as I could which was just not possible with my rent due in just 2 days!

"I tried calling your name from last five minutes but you seem to too busy with your own thoughts"

"that's because you decided to destroy the village instead of protecting it"

"Aww common Luce, that wasn't intentional , besides, I wasn't the only one and I didn't know your such a scardy cat"

" Am not a scaredy cat" I glared at him

"of course you are, don't deny the fact" He smirked, he's so gonna get it now I smiled devilishly

"you're so mean Gray" I started crying fake tears, "whey, Luce, please don't cry, I didn't mean that" he panicked, ' damn am never good while it comes to crying

girls' I heard him curse under this breath.

pttf.. I tried to stifle my laughter but I couldn't hold it in more than a minute before I burst out, he looked so hilarious.

"hey, why are you laughing all of a sudden, don't tell me you were faking it?" he almost yelled

"pttf.. I never thought you'll fall for it stripper" I said wiping away the tear from laughing so hard

"well, I wouldn't be laughing so hard if I were you Luce" He said grinning, I watched as he came closer to me with that evil glint in his eyes oh-no this isn't

going to be good,

"Gr-gray what do you mean by that?" I asked him nervously

He leaned closer, oh dear mavis is he going to kiss? I could feel my cheeks heating up at the thought No Luce, get that out of your head, you like Laxus not

Gray, I mentally scolded myself, I backed away a little from him as he leaned forward, I was starting to sweat, I could literally feel his breathing as he inched

closer, I closed my eyes and gulped, "This" He whispered in my ears, I felt someone tickling me, " ptff... haaahhaa... wh-what Gray, hhaaahaaaa st-stop hahaa

please hahaaa Gray stop... Hahaaaa..." I managed to to say in between my laugher

"not so fast Luce" as he continued tickling me

"hahaaa...sto-stop...hahaa please. Hahaaa..."

I bet the whole guild was watching us with amusement

**TIME SKIP ( later in in evening )  
(LUCY'S P.O.V)  
**  
I was walking home to my apartment, I as usual summoned Plue to accompanying me, today was really a tiresome day, stupid Gray am gonna get my revenge

on him, sigh, to think he was gonna kiss me, I wanted to kick myself so bad to even think that, stupid me, stupid day, stupid everything

I feel so embarrassed, am sure as hell Mira wont let this go, she is the matchmaking devil afterall.

well I still have my rent to pay, I wonder if I can pay my rent in time. I better try going on solo missions for a change, that way I can manage to pay my rent on

time as well as get stronger. that's it, tomorrow it'll be my first solo mission and with that I happily make my way towards my apartment.

it seems that the landlady was waiting for me to arrive because as soon as I reached my apartment she was the there standing in front of me, frown on her

face

"Rent in two days or your out" she said coldly and left

I sighed again, this is going to be hard I told myself as I enter the apartment

"oie blondie, welcome back"

"whaaaat! Trespasser! ! GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" wait, blondie?

"La-laxus?"

* * *

**A/N:-** sorry for the short chapter but I hope you'll like this, I tried my best to make this chapter interesting

sorry if there are any grammar mistakes as English is my second language


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter****3****  
A/N:- thank you very much everyone for your support, am really happy to know that you guys likes the story  
*bows*  
DISCLAIMER:- I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V)**

"Are we there yet" I asked them

"Can't you just keep your mouth shut for a while, you've been asking that for every five minutes" Ever said glaring at me.

"But we've been walking for past an hour to God knows where and am tired, why don't we just rest for a while" I complained.

"Don't be such a" Ever started but was cut off by Laxus's loud booming voice

"We are camping here for tonight, go set up your tents" He ordered

"yes sir" They all said in union with a salute, I sweat dropped at this,

"oi blondie what you think your doing standing there, go get some woods for fire" He commanded, I felt a vein pop on my forehead

"Don't call me that, you're blonde too and am not going anywhere, go gt it for yourself"

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf or something, I said go get it yourself"

"I aint deaf, I heard you the first time"

"Then why bother asking it again" he was now flaring with anger but I care less, no one orders me around especially when am dead tired.

"Listen here blondie, you don't argue with the boss who's me unless you want to be zapped" he glared at me, I glared back

"I don't give a damn about you being the boss or not"

"oh you should, your on a mission with me not your team idiot so you should follow what I say"

"They aren't idiots, if anyone here is, that's you Mr. Thunder pants" I said still glaring at him, why did I even bother to come along on this mission.

"What the hell blondie, don't tell me you don't want the keys from the reward" He smirked, I inwardly groaned, right, the keys.

"Fine, I'll get the woods" I said and I stomped away angrily.

That annoying cocky arrogant handsome bastard, am gonna get him for this. _'if it wasn't for the keys mentioned in the request I would never said yes to come_

_ along, well maybe if Laxus didn't come personally asking okay forcing me to go with them'_. I said to myself as I stomped deeper in to the forest, what have I gotten

myself into this time, I sighed, you guys must be wondering what going on in there, so let me tell you

******_**flashback** (still Lucy's P.O.V)**_

"_La-laxus?" I felt my jaw drop, my eyes widened at seeing Laxus in my apartment sitting as if it's a normal thing to break into somebody's house, my beating heart_

_ not helping a least bit._

_"wha-what are you d-doing here" damn this shuttering_

_.  
"Good thing you're back, I starting to get bored" I felt my cheeks heat up when I heard his husky yet sweet voice, get a hold of yourself Lucy._

_"so hmm not to sound rude but what brings you here?"_

_"I was wondering if you would like to come on a mission with me and I tell you blondie I aint take no for a answer"_

_"Your blond too you know and why do you want me on this mission, am sure I wouldn't be much of a help" I asked him, a little happy that I could manage to speak_

_ casually with my thoughts running wild._

_"I know that already but it has mentioned about two unknown keys in the reward and thought you might be interested in joining cause I don't like sharing the rewar_

_d unless you get your lazy ass to some work" I was really annoyed with what he said but I decided to play it cool,_

_"what if I don't agree to come?" I asked not that I don't want to come along when I finally can get some time alone to be with him._

_"I said I don't like no for an answer, so you don't really have a choice, your tagging alone with us whether you like it or not_

_"  
"wait, us? You mean the thunder god tribe?"_

_"who else, we are leaving the first thing in the morning and not to mention its a month long mission, so you better hurry up and get your stuff packed" He said, _

_i couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he mentioned the rajinshuu. __**(A/N:- **__did I spell that right?__**)  
**__  
"but I've got my rent to pay in two days, I can't leave just like that"_

_"there take this for now and don't say no cause am gonna deduct this from your share of the reward and don't be late" And left with that said, through the window _

_probably the same way he entered. That annoying idiot if he just had to decide for himself, why he even bothered asking._

_Great! Now am stuck with the person I crush on for a whole month (I don't actually mind that) along with the rajinshuu._

_*****end of flashback*****_

this is what's going on, am currently on a mission with Mr. Sparkly pants and his team and yes, am gonna call him that until he starts calling me by my REAL

name, I doubt that happening though anyways as I was saying it seems like an S-class mission where we have to... Wait, what are we supposed to do, oh

Mavis, am on a S-class quest without knowing where we are going nor the objective, this couldn't get any better than it is already. Well I should get this thing

done faster so I can finally demand some answers.

I need to take a dip in the lake I found earlier but I need to get back to the camp first.

After collecting enough woods for the fire, I turned around and started walking to the opposite direction, 'these are heavy', I thought dragging them behind

me.

I heard some rustling sounds near the bushes, I decided to ignore it, must be some bunny.

I heard that again this time louder than before, I stopped dead on my tracks as I sensed something off about this place

.  
"wh-who's there?" I asked to no one in particular, I couldn't see clearly as it was getting dark, I heard it again, whatever it is must be really dangerous I could

sense it, I felt my hands sweat, I slowly took a step forward, no I wasn't scared it's just that I could sense something evil, something very dark about this, I

placed my hands on my keys ready for anyone to attack.

"rues...ttt..rstttt"

"who's th-there?" I asked little louder this time

.

.

.

.

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**A/N:- yay!** **End of the chapter...!  
so what do you think? Was it good or bad?  
please review your thoughts to me, I would really appreciate that  
thank you and sorry for the Grammar errors  
next chapter is going to be in Laxus's P.O.V**


End file.
